


You're Just Like Lucifer

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Mage, Magic, Mammon is stealing things again, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra does not like being compared to Lucifer, especially by Mammon.
Kudos: 20





	You're Just Like Lucifer

Mammon is sneaking around Pyra’s room again, looking for anything of value that he could sell. Pyra knows that he does this, so she has all her valuables well hidden. However, Mammon finally found her jewelry box, hidden deep inside her closet. He takes it out and sets it on her bed, opening it to inspect the contents. Just as he is pawing through Pyra’s jewelry, the door opens and Pyra walks in. She notices Mammon and immediately the room starts to heat up.  
“Mammon!” she screams, staring daggers at him.  
Mammon quickly closes the jewelry box and stands up to face her.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this again! You cannot keep doing this!” Pyra yells, obviously exasperated.  
“It’s not a big deal. I’ll just put it back and be on my way,” Mammon says nervously.  
Pyra’s mage outfit materializes and fire starts to spit from her fingers, “It is a big deal! You do this all the time and I’m sick of it!” Pyra’s hands are practically on fire now as she screams, “Get out of my room before I burn you seven ways to Sunday!”  
“You’re just like Lucifer,” Mammon mumbles, making his way out the door.  
Suddenly, the room is ice cold and the fire disappears from her hands.  
“What did you just say?” she says quietly, a sad expression taking over her face.  
Mammon notices the change in demeanor and realizes what he’s just done, “No, I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“I know exactly what you meant. Leave,” Pyra says, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Mammon concedes and exits the room, closing the door behind him.  
Pyra walks over to her bed and sits down, letting her head fall into her hands as she cries, mumbling, “I’m not like Lucifer.”


End file.
